From the Present to the Past
by InsaneFoxLove
Summary: Bijuu aren't demons, instead they're legendry ninkens. Naruko has her mom, dad, little sisters, and a little brother on the way. She's named Rooky of the Year Sasuke's her best friend, she becomes the next Hokage! Then everything goes wrong. A war starts and ends with Naruko losing everything so she goes to the past. Don't like? don't read. enjoy!
1. Enter: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko

**Fox: ok I know that I deleted 'a Chance to fix every thing', but it just wasn't working for me. and yes Naruko, you are a girl in this one.**

**Naruko: OH MY FUCKING GOD! Why the fuck am always a fucking girl in your fucking stories?!**

**Fox: Just 'kuz it pisses you off. Anyway, I'm not sure if any one's ever done this before, but I'm Going through the present, then time traveling to the past. I don't know how to describe this, but it's gonna be awesome! and it's gonna take years to finish, but I always have time on my hands so that's ok. Naruko, will the future, greatest Hokage honor us and do the disclaimer?**

**Naruko: YES! Fox-nee-chan does not own Naruto! but she does own pure awesomeness!**

**Fox: thank you! (crying anime tears of joy) T-t-that was beautiful!**

* * *

The names Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko, Mom basically named me Thunder Storm, with red and blonde hair, green and blue eyes, three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, and a c-cup (even though I'm only thirteen) I'm easily the prettiest girl in Konoha, not like I give a danm. I ran to the academy with my partner, Kurama, a vixen, the size of a small dog (vixen- female fox, for those of you who don't know) with fiery red fur, brilliant red eye's, and two fluffy tails. Her species, Kyuubi no Kitsune, is almost extinct, has the ability to use jutsu by changing their paws into hands for the hand signs, an ability that they only get when they get their second tail, they are, well, were the most loyal ninken of Konoha so our enemies killed off every one they could find. Hell, when I, the Hokage's daughter, found what could be the last of the Kyuubi, the village went crazy! Each ninja nation had one top ninken, Sunagakure had the Ichibi, a raccoon ninken with a fierce attitude, it took the most patient and calm to tame them, but once tamed, they will **never** turn their back on their partner and as far as I know, the Kazekage's youngest son, Garra, found one. Kumogakure had the Nibi, a beautiful two-tailed cat with a calm personality until they step into a battle. There, they become a fiery beast that is as vicious in battle as Ibiki when it come to torture. Kirigakure had the Sanbi, a really spiky turtle. That's all I really know, anyway, back to the point. Today is the last day of the Konoha Genin Exams, the Ninjutsu Test, and I'll be damned if we're so much as a second late! I can't trust Kurama with the time.

"Damn it, Naruko! I told you that we still had two hours! Now we have to stay outside until Iruka sensei comes! Hell! We're earlier then the Brooding King!" Kurama shouted at her partner.

"You always say that! And guess what? We're always _two hours_ Late! And I thought you liked the outside! Who gives a fuck about that Teme? All he dose is get pissed off that we beet him all the time!" I snapped back. It went on like this for a good ten min before we finally realized how stupid we were acting, we stair at each other, and start laughing. When it was finally time to go inside, Kurama and I waited impatiently for the rest of the class to get to school.

The first one of that bunch was Uchiha Sasuke, a boy with his raven, duck-ass hair, black eyes, and the prissiest attitude in the world who was hell-bent on killing his older brother. That kid's got some series inferiority problems. He hate the fact that me and Kurama are at the top of the class. The only reason for that is Kurama is the smart one and then we were a kick-ass team! But whatever, when I Found Kurama, he started to become less of a jackass everyday and we eventually became friends and I got him to stop obsessing over killing his brother. Some of his stupid fan-girls think that we're more and they jump on my all pissed off every time they see us together

"Is that the Prank Princess? When the hell did you get here? You're always late." he said knowing full well that I hate being called Princess. Though I wouldn't mind being call the Prank Master, or Vixen. That would be awesome!

"Damn you, you duck-ass bastard! you know that I hate being called a fucking princess! Anyway, I was in charge of the time to day so we left 4 hours early. Oops." I replied as he sat in the desk that I was sitting on.

"All right, all right Naru. Calm down. You know I'm just messing with you"

"Ya, ya what ever. Anyway, I figured out the way they fix up the pairing. The best Kunoichi and shinobi are always paired with the worst of the class and the rest are paired up by their abilities" I started.

"So the three of us will be paired up with that pink-haired banshee." Kurama finished, it's how we screw with Sasuke.

"Damn it."

As we kept talking, the rest of the class filed in and I sat next to Sasuke as Iruka-sensei walked in and called for the class to be quiet and when we didn't listed, he used his feared 'Big-Head no Jutsu'.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, "Good now this is this the last day of the exams. we will be testing you on the Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarimi, and you will have the chance to add extra points for any jutsu you know that isn't in the list. first up..."

* * *

"Next Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko and her jutsu using ninken, Kurama." I finally get to go! We ran to the front of the class got into position and Kurama's paws transformed.

"HENGE!" we shouted at the same time and we were surrounded in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, the class saw Dad aka the Hokage, in my place, and Mom in stead of Kurama. I couldn't help myself, so I did a handstand and started to dance making Dad look like a fool and Kurama role around on the floor laughing still looking like Mom. That little stunt even got Sasuke on the floor! When we were finally done making Mom and Dad look like fools, we performed the Kawarimi with Mom and Dad again. I think that Mom, being pregnant for the third time, got pissed off at Dad, because the house was trashed, so we quickly used it again to keep Mom from killing Iruka-sensei.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't know that Mom was pissed off, she didn't break anything did she?" I asked

"It's fine Naruko, now continue"

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" we shouted and about twenty clones of me and Kurama appeared.

"All right, now any other jutsu you know?" Iruka-sensei said.

"Yup! we know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but that's just because I have Junín level chakra for a normal ninja, being an Uzumaki, that's only the genin level. so please don't try this!" I told the class "Unless you want die dew to chakra exhaustion" Kurama added incase they did it anyway.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" we shouted and five shadow clones of me and Kurama in front of the class. Iruka-sensei's jaw dropped as the clones disappeared leaving us looking like nothing happened.

"C-c-congratulations N-Naruko, Kurama, the t-two of you a-are now kunoichi of K-Konoha." he said when he got out of his shock. Kurama and I squealed, ran foreword, snatched our hitai-ates and flipped around jumping from desk to desk all around the room until we finally landed in our seats. We decided to tie mine on our forehead Kurama using her tails to tie hers.

* * *

At the end of the exam, Iruka announced the rooky of the year, "Congratulations to Naruko for going from Dead-last, to Rooky of the Year!", kept replaying in my head as I ran with Kurama riding on my shoulders to Mom, Dad, and the twins, Kiada, meaning little dragon, and Masako, meaning justice, a pair of identical girls with the same whisker marks as me but Kiada has bright green eyes like Mom and bright golden like Dad, Masako has Dad's ultra blue eyes and Mom's fiery red hair. that's the only way to tell the to apart. Me have Mom's love for pranks and explosive temper, Kiada has the heart of a prankster and the Namikaze cool head and genus, and little Masako might have well been a red headed, girl chibi clone of Dad with Mom's excitement.

"NEE-CHAN! KURAMA-CHAN!" they shouted as they shouted as they waved excitedly.

"Mom! Dad! Kiada! Masako! Guess what!" I said when I got to them

"We made Rooky of the Year!" Kurama said, jumping on Masako's head.

"YES! RAMEN IN CELIBRATION DATTEBAYO!" Mom shouted at the top of her longs. we all chaired and started walking to Ichiraku's when I saw Sasuke looking wistfully at the other kids and their parents. I ran to him, grabbed his arm and started dragging him along.

"Hey! N-Naru! what are you doing!?" he squeaked in surprise.

"Ha! You _SQUEEKED!_ Any way, you are coming to celebrate with us, and you are gonna be happy! Deal with it, dattebayo!" I commanded.

"Y-yes-ma'am!" he responded knowing full well that if he doesn't come willingly, I'll beat the crap out of him until he gave. the only thing that I thought, is that on Monday, we become Genin. Now it's time for a weekend of relax and ninja registration forms!

* * *

**Fox: Yes! I'm awesome! Anyway, tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. The ID, and the Inoying Gaki,

**Fox: Thank you all, and here's a special shout out to War WereWolf for being the first to favorite and follow this story! You're all so awesome! As soon as I saw the awesomeness of it all, I wanted to keep righting to say thank you! On another good note, Gramps started buying healthier food and it only took me getting ten stomach viruses in a month and Grams shouting at him for putting me through that to get him to do it :)! So now my mind will think of even better things for my stories!**

**Naruko: Nee-chan owns nothing but my little sisters! On with the story!**

**Fox: Well said Naru, well said!**

* * *

After the celebratory Ramon at the expense of Dad's wallet, I mean jeaze; all three of us have Mom's Bottomless stomach. I refused to let Sasuke go back to that creepy compound where he watched his family die! Not tonight. I hate it any other time, but todays special!

"Sasuke! Where're you going?" I asked.

"Home. I need to sleep." he replied all emo and stuff.

"Oh no you're not. You are coming with me to get your mom's favorite flowers, and visiting your parent's grave to tell them how awesome you are. Then, you are coming to spend the night in our guest room. Let me just tell Dad. Don't you dare move! Do. You. Understand." I lectured.

"Fine! But just because I was going to see mom anyway. That and I don't want to sleep on the dock tonight."

"Yeeeaaahhh... right." I said all sarcastic and what-not just because I knew that he was lying and I ran to Dad.

"DAD!"

"What? Naru? We got to go."

"Ya I know, but I just wanted to ask if me, Kurama, and Sasuke can go visit Mikoto-ba-chan and if Sasuke can stay in our guest room tonight? Please Daddy!" I decided to use the puppy-eye trick to add to the effect of 'Daddy'.

"Well... fine. But you have to be home before nightfall. ok?"

"YAY! Thank You Daddy!" I then dragged Sasuke to Ino's flower shop. Ino was the only girl, other than me and Hinata, who wasn't a fucking fan-girl!

"Naruko-chan? What are you doing here?" Ino asked as we stepped in her family's flower shop.

"Hugh? Oh, I'm dragging Sasuke here to get a rose for his mom. We're going to visit her grave and talk to her. Mom loved Mikoto. She was like an aunt to me. I miss her to. Anyway, two windflower roses please. I and some seeds, I've wanted to see if I can't try my hand at growing them."

"Of cores! I think that you'll do a great job with the roses! I mean, we have the best lilacs, lilies, and tulips because of your garden. I can't wait to see how they turn out! here." she said handing me the seeds and flowers.

"How much?"

"They're on the house! Tell Mikoto-ba-chan I said hi!

"Thanks Ino-chan! We will. Bye!" Sasuke said, and he, Kurama, and I left for the cemetery.

* * *

Kurama I stood back while Sasuke placed his wind rose in one of the flower containers in front of Mikoto-ba-chan's grave and talked.

"Mom, I hope you're doing good wherever you are. I miss you. I promise that I won't go looking for revenge; Naru beat some sense into me. Anyway, I made it to genin. We're finding out our teams and sensei on Monday. I hope I make you proud. My new goal is to get as strong as possible to protect my family and friends. Nothing will come out of revenge, but if Itachi attacks my village, I won't hesitate to kill him. I will become strong for the right reason. I love you mom. I'll see you when it's my time. Bye," When he got up and went to his best friend's grave, me and Kurama stepped up having a few words to say as well.

"Mikoto-ba-chan, I wish you were still with us. I'm just glad that me and Sasuke got to say good bye. I still keep an eye on him for you. At first I couldn't handle it, but then when I found Kurama, one of the kyuubi no kitsune, can you believe it! Anyway, she, being the sly fox that she is, wormed her way into Sasuke's heart and got him to open up to people. And then I got him to stop obsessing over his brother. Well, onto the real reason I came here, I got the Rooky of the Year tidal! I hope Sasuke's not too mad. Well Kurama wanted to meet you, so I'll let her talk. Bye ba-chan." as I finished and placed my flower, I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"Hello Mikoto-san, I'm Kurama. I wish I was lucky enough to know you, but I have to say, from what I have heard from Naruko and Sasuke, you remind me of my own mother and baby sisters. I don't know if my little sisters are alive but if they are I hope I can find them. Mom was strong, kind hearted, and most of all, the best mother I could have hoped for. If you go to the same place foxes go, please look for my mom, her name is Amaya she has bright red fur, and she's blind, but she knows a secret to visit one loved one once. And if you find her, please tell her I love her and miss her very much. Thank you. Good bye."

After that I broke down. It was just so beautiful and sad, and it gave me hope that Mikoto would visit Sasuke and give him hope. When I was done with my little outburst, we went to the Uchiha compound, got his stuff, and got the hell out of that damned creepy-ass place. We all walked in silence to my house and thanked Kami for what we have left.

* * *

(The next day no one's pov)

"Great picture Meiyo no Musume!" a photographer exclaimed while handing Naruko the picture that he just took. It was of Naruko smiling and holding a kunai in the middle of a piece sign in a new kunoichi outfit, the usual twin tails, and Kurama on her shoulders. The outfit was a black hoody with dark blue flames on the bottom that she kept unzipped unless she was on a c-rank or higher, a light blue shirt, a dark blue kunoichi skirt, black leggings, weapons pack tied to her right thigh, and a pair of black kunoichi sandals.

Naruko and Kurama left the shinobi id photo booth; they headed to her dad's tower to get her id verified.

"Good picture Naruko-chan. alright! Congrats kiddo! You are now a kunoichi of Konoha!" Minato said with pride. Naruko smiled but then she noticed the door open a crack and the sparkle of a shuriken. Then the door burst open reveling a kid not older then 8, with a stupid looking helmet on and an overly long scarf around his neck.

"Hokage-sama! Fight me for the tittle!" he shouted then ran two steps before falling on his face.

"Itee! Who set that trap?" he asked sitting up rubbing his head.

"Wow kid. Talk about stupid." Naruko said. Then the little brat stomped up to her and started talking nonsense.

"You! You set that trap!" he shouted in her face. That pissed her off. Multiple tick marks appeared on her head and she grabbed the kid by his caller.

"Stupid kid! You tripped over your own scarf! Don't go around blaming random people for your mistakes!" she shouted just as a man with sunglasses ran in the room screaming, 'Meiyo no Mago'.

_'It's that brat.'_ he thought. The man hates her for who knows what.

"You! Unhand the Meiyo no Mago! He's the third's grandson!" he shouted. Naruko paused and looked at the man like he was stupid.

'Keh. This girl's just like the rest of them' the kid thought then said something extremely stupid.

"What? I thought you were going to hit me. Did you stop cause I'm the third's grandson?" that really pissed Naruko off. She hated it when people used tittles to make themselves seem strong.

"I COULDN'T CAIR LESS IF YOU WERE HIS GRANDDAUGHTER!" she screamed punching him in the head, "Kid you want to play the heritage game, we'll play. I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko, the eldest daughter of the forth, I'm also the harries of the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze family so I beat you in the heritage game, and just as a fair warning, my partner, Kurama, is possibly the last of the kyuubi no kitsune. Dad's the Konoha no Kiroii Senko (yellow flash), mom's the Akai Chishio no Habanero (red hot habanero) and the other kids in my class call me the Kasai Kami Shinigami (fire haired Shinigami). Don't. Piss. Me. Off." she said to the boy, dropped him, and left.

'Cool' was the only thing the kid could think.

"Sigh. Konohamaru-kun. I would appreciate it if you would not insult mu daughter. It will just earn you an early death." Minato said before the two kids left.

* * *

As Naruko and Kurama headed home, they walked past a square of tree bark on a fence.

"Kid," Naruko said as she kept walking, "if you're going to use camouflage, at least get the right sheet." at that, Konohamaru jumped out of his crappy hiding place.

"You're just as good as they say to be able to see threw my disguise!" he shouted, pointing a finger at her, "I'll let you take me on as an apprentice."

"no." she said flatly. Then Kurama hopped down and pointed a tail at the boy.

"Kit, you need to go back home and get your mom or dad to teach you how to hold a shuriken. We have training to do. I'm trying to learn a fire Jutsu so I can earn my third tail." she said and went back to her perch on Naruko.

"WOW! The fox talks! Can I please be your apprentice?"

"No."

"Please! Oyabun!"

"Oyabun?"

"Oyabun! Oyabun! Oyabun!"

"Fine gaki. But after, tell me why you tried to attack Dad."

"Deal!"

"Now before you get all pouty on me, I'm only gonna be able to do this until this Monday. But if you ever have trouble on something and I'm not on a mission, I'll be happy to help." she said with a smile.

The three went into the forest that randomly has a snack stand; witch Naruko thought was really weird.

"Alright kid. I'm going to have a shadow clone teach you wile I practice with Kurama. Don't worry, shadow clones are not like normal clones. They're solid, have a mind of their own, and they are exactly like the original. alright." the fire-haired girl stated in a way that said 'argue with me and I won't help you at all.'

"Hai, Oyabun!" Konohamaru responded with a salute.

"Oh ya, before I forget, here kid. I used to weir this when I was in the academy. It was like a good luck charm of sorts." Naruko stated as she toot of a bracelet wrapped around her bicep under her jacket and handed it to the boy. The bracelet had a black, chakra-infused cloth that adjusted itself to the wearer and a medal fox medallion that had an inscription on the tail sown into it.

"May the Will of Fire reside in you." Konohamaru read, "What does that mean?"

"Konohamaru, it means something different to every person. You have to find out what it means to you."

"What does it mean to you two?"

"Well to us, it means that you get what you want only when you work hard at it, and you are never alone. You always have a friend to help you." Kurama answered.

"Yup! Now, let's get training!"

* * *

**Fox: alright! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Naruko: please don't forget to revue! We love to know what you think!**


End file.
